dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghoul
GhoulsGhoul - wikipedia are creatures of the Nevernever. They were first seen in Summer Knight. Description Ghouls are flesh-eating creatures of the Nevernever. Ghouls have been seen in two variations. They are either affiliated to a political body within the Unseelie Accords or are free agents. They have been seen working for the Winter Court, the Red Court of vampires, and for the mysterious Cowl. Most ghouls exist in clans; the independent ones have a short life expectancy and are eaten by supernatural predators, killed by animals, sicken and die, get hit by cars or commit suicide; those that do survive to adulthood (maybe one in ten) are extremely dangerous. Ghouls can go through between 40 and 50 pounds of meat daily; they prefer human but aren't that choosy.Summer Knight, ch. 18 Their native language is Ancient Sumerian.White Night, ch. 9 Some can change their appearance to look human.Summer Knight, ch. 1 and 19 Ghouls are strong and fast.White Night, ch. 21 In the Tigress's natural form: Her nails became ugly jagged talons.Summer Knight, ch. 1 Her jaws gaped unnaturally wide, canines lengthened, skin pealed away, shoulders widened, talons grew, and she melled like decay.Summer Knight, ch. 19 She had hunch-shoulders, grey skin. Her features were a blend of human-hyena-baboon. She had short wiry read hairs all over her body—short legs, too-long arms, and spurs of bone for nails. She ran on all fours.Summer Knight, ch. 29 Ghoul changing: Jaws elongated, face extended, forearms lengthen, nails extended into talons and yellow fangs.. They have an ear-splitting, shrieking roar and eyes gleam with bloodlust and rage.White Night, ch. 20-21 LaChaise clan The LaChaise clan is the largest clan of ghouls. It is generally aligned with the Red Court. Harry Dresden suspects that the Tigress may belong to it.Summer Knight, ch. 1 Ice-Age Ghouls Super Ghouls appeared in the Battle of the Deeps during the White Court Conclave. They were brought by Cowl who had been summoned by Vittorio Malvora, through a Way from the Nevernever.White Night, ch. 35-42 Abilities The ancient-looking ghouls could leap twenty feet.White Night, ch. 38 They can't be killed. Their spilled blood ran like mercury—even uphill in some cases—to gather itself together and reform, either back to it's original owner to replace a severed part or to reform a whole destroyed, assumed-dead ghoul, gatthering all it's bits and pieces in an indestructable killer ghoul.White Night, ch. 38 Appearance Heavy with muscle and too-large, they had extra tusk, horned spurs and lumpy, armored hides. Eight feet tall, hunched side shoulders, shaped similar to a gorilla. It had serrated, ridges of horns, on it's cheekbones and massive-muscled jaws. It's fore-arms were longer than normal ghouls and they had huge claws and large knobby ridges of horns—good for slicing and crushing. It brows protruded over small, recessed eyes that could hardly be seen.White Night, ch. 38 In the series "Ghoul Goblin" In "Ghoul Goblin", a ghoul is involved in implementing the Talbot curse."Ghoul Goblin" ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Dresden is plagued by the Tigress's continued attacks: at the park the day it rained toads,Summer Knight, ch. 1 at Wal-Mart with a Mind Fog attack during his meeting with Karrin Murphy,Summer Knight, ch. 19 and at the harbor by the Lake on his way to Chicago-over-Chicago stop Aurora at the Stone Table. The Alphas killed her at the last attack. Ace confessed that he hired the Tigress to kill Dresden at the Red Court's demand for protection.Summer Knight, ch. 29 ''White Night'' In White Night, in a flashback scene, Ghouls that attacked Captain Luccio's trainee camp come from a region in the Nevernever called, Realm of Shadows. One abducted the Trailman Twins, Dresden questions two ghoul captives to locate them; Lasciel translates.White Night, ch. 23 Vittorio Malvora called out, "Master", which resulted in a rift opening up from the Nevernever allowing numerous Ice-Age looking ghouls to enter the Deeps and nearly overwhelm everyone there. — They are described as eight feet tall, haunched wide, gorilla-like shoulders, horns with serrated ridges on it's cheekbones, jaws massive. It's forearms were longer than normal ghouls, with longer, heavier claws, and knobbed ridges of horn to easily crush and smash. It had a heavy brow ridge with sunken eyes.White Night, ch. 38 Even if amputed or decapitated or cut in half, they could reassemble themselves and continue their assault.White Night, ch. 39 "Dog Men" In Dog Men, ."Dog Men" ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, William Borden reported at the Chicago Alliance meeting that a ghoul killed Nathan Simpson, a missing Paranetter and the Alphas got the ghoul.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Notes References See also *Chlorofiend *Red Court vampires *Burnham Harbor *Water Beetle *Elaine Mallory *Camp Kaboom *Carlos Ramirez *Warden Bill Meyers External links *Ghoul - Mythical Creatures Guide *Ghoul - Wikipedia *The Demon Hunter's Compendium: The Ghoul *Fiendish Field Guide-Ghoul *ghoul - FOLKLORE AND MYTHOLOGY - tribe.net *Mythical creatures: Ghoul - by Nora Carver - Helium *What's the difference between ghouls and zombies? *Ghoul - mythical creature *Define ghoul | Dictionary and Thesaurus Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Summer Knight Category:White Night Category:Dog Men Category:Ghost Story